Harder to Breathe
by HellzLittleAngel
Summary: The figure discards my shirt and pants while I think. A chuckle brings me out of my thoughts and I feel the breath being knocked out of me as the figure presses himself firmly against me; pressing my petite body into the bed. Zemyx - rated M for a reason


_Rain pours down on my shoulders. I pull a black hood over my face as I walk down the isolated street, ignoring the dogs barking in alarm at me. Stupid mutts. I've always had a dislike for any living being, but I especially hate those slobbering dumb animals. What made them so special anyhow? I would never know._

_After walking for a few more blocks, I come up to a house. It looks unfamiliar, but I seem to recognize it. And I seem to live there, because the key jumps into my hand. I unlock the door and step inside, noticing how fancy the place is. Very formal – unlike what _my _house actually looks like. After studying everything, I hear someone call for me._

"_Zexion, is that you? Come here, darling,"_

_The voice is arousing and seducing. I already feel like melting from the sound. But I quickly pull the coat off and shuffle into rooms I've never seen before, and yet I know every single room. The living room; the kitchen; the hallway; and finally I come up to a closed door._

Our room, _something tells me. _

_Our?_

Yes.

_Still puzzled, I twist the doorknob and let the door creak open. The room inside is empty and dark, and yet I feel like something is waiting for me in it._

"_Thank God you're home, Zexy. I was getting lonely."_

_Who is that?_

Your lover.

_My… lover? I feel myself step inside and close the door – locking it, too. Darkness surrounds me, but my eyes lock onto a figure in a bed. The figure likes that I locked the door. I don't know how I know that, but I just know._

"_Come here, Zexy," _

_I walk towards the bed like a robot and crawls in, but before I can do anything else, a weight forces me down on my back. A warm breath breathes on my neck._

"_I was getting very… _very _lonely…"_

"_That isn't good," I whisper and feel lips brush against my neck. This causes my breath to get caught in my throat. The figure lets his lips tower over my jaw line, and slowly up to my lips, where they connect like fireworks. Only better. I melt into the kiss and let's my fingers intertwine with his. _

"_You're so tensed, Zexy. Relax…" The voice whispers on my lips, leaving them tingling and wanting more. I try to relax, but it's kind of hard when I don't even know who this guy is. But I do know him. _

_Do I? _

Yes, I do.

_His name?_

Don't ask me.

_The figure discards my shirt and pants while I think. A chuckle brings me out of my thoughts and I feels the breath being knocked out of me as the figure presses himself firmly against me; pressing my petite body into the bed. But before I can take a breath, the figure has his lips capturing my own. Our lips move in harmony, but I guess this begins to bore the mystery man because he breaks the kiss and begins to plant soft kisses on my jaw line, and the soft kisses turn into teasing nibbles on my neck. I shiver and bite my lip. _

"_Don't hold back," _

"_Or else?" I whisper in a shaky breath._

"…_Or else I'll have to go harder…"_

_The thought made my skin crawl, and at the same time I wondered what that would feel like. _

"_It's not fair," I suddenly say – barely even a whisper._

"_What's not?"_

"_I'm only in my boxers and you're still fully dressed."_

_Soft, quiet laughter echo's in my ears. I can't help but smile too. _

"_What boxers?" _

_The leather of jeans rubs against my member, and I feel a groan escape my throat. More laughter. _

"_Honestly – you're too easy to please," The voice laughs, and I suddenly feel regret. I am too easy, aren't I? Well, I'll just have to play a little harder. _

_Without warning, my body shoves into him and we collide on the other side of the bed, this time with me towering over him. All I can see is blonde strands on his face, but I attack the mouth first, letting my hands rest on his chest. I feel him smirk into the kiss and spin us around. This happened for quite a while – mouths never breaking from the kiss and soon our tongues are fighting with each other while we both fight for domination. I manage to tear his clothes off, but he ends up winning the battle. He pins my wrists above my head with one hand, while the other is dancing up and down my body. I struggle under his skin. He laughs again._

_I feel his hand stop at my thigh and his thumb slowly tracing circles on my member. Soft, light circles. But I still feel myself go hard. He notices this and chuckles, beginning to kiss along my collarbone, often stopping to nibble or suck harshly on the skin. Moans sprout from my mouth, but I don't feel embarrassed at all. Sea-blue eyes catch my eye, but that's all I can make out from his features before he buries his face into my neck, biting harshly on the skin. While this happens, I feel a pair of hands opening my legs. Realizing that my arms weren't pinned anymore, I snake my arms around his neck._

_Slowly, he thrusts himself into me. I let out a quiet moan, ignoring the pain running along my spine. He does this again… and again… faster and faster. _

"_D…Demyx…" I moan…_

My eyes shot open, sweat beading down my face. The first thing I notice is the columns of books to my side. I pull myself up just enough to notice the surrounds is the library. Empty, but warm. Or is it me? I stand up, but sudden discomfort comes from between my legs and causes me to bite my lip.

With the coat sticking to my damp skin, I waddle back to my room and take off my coat.

Now, about my "problem"…

* * *

**Ah, the fun of giving Organization members wet dreams. ;) Me is happy. I still kind of hate it though. I mean, I could've described a little more, right? But to tell the truth, I'm still new to writing these kind of scenes, hehe...**

**Oh, and here's a fun fact:**

**This story was inspired by Harder to Breathe by Maroon 5. Listen to it - to me, it sounds like a yaoi song! Perfect song for this. :) **

**Review?  
**


End file.
